Liaison
by Liz Night
Summary: When a marine is shot on his way to a meeting with Annie, Annie becomes a suspect. She and Auggie must become CIA liasons for the case with the major case response team. Tony is troubled that the girl he just met is part of the agency. Augnie. TIva.
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to post this before I left for the weekend. The next chapter will be out next Thursday, most likely. I don't know if the mission described would fall under CIA territory, but I couldn't think of much better.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Covert Affairs and are not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

The bell above the door jingled as Annie entered the coffee shop. It was busy from the early morning rush. Annie stepped into line and waited. The bell jingled again as someone came into the shop and stepped into line behind her.

"New here?"

Annie looked back to see a tall, handsome man. He had a nice smile. "Yeah. A friend of mine suggested it. He said the coffee was heavenly."

"Well, he has good tastes," the man said. "In coffee and friends. I'm Tony DiNozzo, by the way."

"Annie Walker," she smiled at him.

They chatted while they were in line. Eventually, it was their turns to place their orders. Tony insisted on paying for his and the two Annie got.

"Well, will I see you again?" Tony asked with a smile.

Annie took a sip of her coffee and hummed in happiness. "You just might," she said. "Here, or maybe sooner, if you want to."

Tony smiled and they exchanged numbers before they left the coffee shop. Tony on his way to the navy yard and Annie on her way to Langley

* * *

><p>CA<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Auggie! I went to that coffee shop you suggested," Annie said as she came into his office. "Coffee at your ten'o'clock."<p>

"You sound more chipper than usual. Meet a new guy?" Auggie asked as he searched for his coffee. His smile grew when he felt that it was surprisingly warm.

"Maybe," Annie said, thinking of Tony, leaning against the desk beside her friend.

"Ahh, he must have been a charmer," Auggie said. He took a sip and sighed from the pure bliss of his favorite drink.

Annie grinned. "He was."

"Annie, Auggie! In my office. Now," Joan said from the door.

They both frowned as Joan turned and walked away.

"What do you think it is? Are we in trouble again or is there a new mission?" Annie asked as Auggie stood and took her arm. They began to walk out of his office.

"Who knows?" Auggie mused as he slid the glass door shut.

The forgotten coffees sat on his desk, cooling.

* * *

><p>NCIS<p>

* * *

><p>"Morning everyone," Tony called as he sat at his desk, sipping his latte. He noticed Ziva scrutinizing him. "What?"<p>

Ziva leaned back, with a small smile. "Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, playing dumb for once.

"The girl you met. Who is she?"

"You caught me, Ziva," Tony grinned. "Annie Walker. She was at the coffee shop I stop by every morning."

"Heaven help that girl."

"Probie!"

* * *

><p>CA<p>

* * *

><p>When the door was shut behind them, Joan turned on the overhead and handed them dossiers. The man on the screen was in his mid-thirties. He wore a marine's uniform.<p>

"The man you see is Lt. Noah Sudler. He works on a team that develops weapons for the military. It was recently discovered that there has been a leak on that team. Lt. Sudler tipped us towards Nathan Dawson," Joan told them.

Another picture joined the first of a younger man also in the marine uniform.

"Lt. Sudler has agreed to give us any information he can in exchange for our protection of his children," Joan continued. Two more pictures joined the other two. These were of a teenage girl and a young boy. "Tomorrow, Annie, at 10.00 you will meet the Sudlers in front of the Smithsonian's Castle as the children's aunt. They will leave with you and come back here. Auggie will be your handler."

"Shouldn't another agency be handling this?" Annie asked.

"Lt. Sudler contacted us. Normally we would give the information to a different agency, but this is different. They were also working on an assignment for us," Joan answered. "It is imperative that we cork this leak."

* * *

><p>Allen's was busy that evening. It was so loud that Annie almost didn't hear her cell ring. She answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hello?"<p>

"Annie? It's Tony, from this morning."

Annie smiled. "Oh, hey."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Tony asked.

"Oh, no. I'm just out with some friends from work," Annie replied. Auggie snorted into his beer.

"I'll let you go then-"

Tony was interrupted by Auggie taking the phone.

"Hey, Tony? I'm a friend of Annie's," Auggie spoke into the phone while keeping it away from Annie.

"The one who suggested the coffee place?"

"The very same. Listen, do you want to see Annie, tonight?"Auggie asked. Annie quit trying to get her phone back and smacked his head. "Ow!"

"Uh, yeah," Tony answered.

"We're at Allen's tavern," Auggie said, giving the other man the address.

"Okay, well, I'll meet you soon," Tony said before hanging up.

Auggie gave Annie back her phone. She put it in her purse and glowered at him.

"Come on, Annie. I knew you wanted to see him," Auggie said.

She leaned in close to him, so that only they would hear what she was saying.

"August Anderson, although I am grateful that you just set up my first date with Tony, if you ever do that again, you will never sleep with another woman again," Annie whispered and then patted his cheek. She leaned back and spoke up. "Now, I have to go freshen up a bit. I'll be right back."

Auggie heard her walk away and lowered his head. Little did Annie know what her threat did to him. He could live with not sleeping with most women again. There was just one woman he ever wanted to be with. And she was his best friend. And on a date that he had just set up for her. Auggie sighed and rubbed his face.

* * *

><p>NCIS<p>

* * *

><p>Tony turned his car off in front of the bar that Annie's friend had said they were at. He got out and locked up before he walked into the bar.<p>

It was loud inside. There were some guys playing darts in the corner and most of the tables were filled, along with the bar.

Tony looked over the people, looking for Annie. He finally found her at a table sitting with a guy. He had dark hair and was thin. Tony made his way through the crowd towards them.

"Annie!"

She turned and smiled when she saw him. "Hey, Tony."

Tony finally made it to a seat and sat with them. He held his hand out to her friend. "Hi, I'm Tony. Nice to meet you."

Her friend grinned. "Auggie." He held his hand out as well, but a few inches from Tony's. Tony didn't pay it any mind and moved his hand so they could shake.

"So what do you want to drink?" Annie asked.

"Beer's fine," Tony answered her.

"Good. We guessed right," Auggie said. "I'll go talk to the bartender."

Auggie stood and walked away. Tony raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Is he... okay?" Tony asked, unsure of how to phrase his question.

"Auggie's blind," Annie said, looking towards her friend. "He lost his sight overseas."

"He's a veteran?" Tony asked. Annie nodded. "My boss would probably like him. Depending, of course, on which branch he's from."

"Oh? Where do you work?" Annie asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. NCIS," Tony replied. "What about you?"

"The Smithsonian. Acquisitions," Annie answered as Auggie came back. He set a beer in front of Tony. He held a white cane Tony hadn't noticed before.

"I met a girl while I was waiting at the bar so I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other," Auggie told them with a lazy smile.

"I'll see you later, Auggie," Annie told him. He walked away.

Auggie sighed as he left the bar, going to the cab he had called. There was no girl. He didn't want to stay there and get to know the guy that Auggie could already guess was great and more real than any other guy Annie had ever been involved with. Especially him.


	2. Chapter 2

(For Disclaimer, see Chapter One.)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two.<p>

Annie pulled her hair in a ponytail, thankful that she had chosen to wear a skirt, instead of the pants that she was originally going to wear. It was hot and sticky for a spring day. And boring. She was waiting for Lt. Sudler and his children to arrive in front of the Castle. Her only relief was watching people go by and listening to Auggie in her ear.

"Still no visual," Annie remarked quietly. The last thing she needed was for people to stare at her thinking that she was crazy.

"He probably had a problem getting his kids ready. He'll be there soon," Auggie told her. She could faintly hear the sounds of tapping keys in the background.

Annie watched the cars go by, none of them catching her eye as the one the agency had picked the marine up in that morning. Then she saw it. A black SUV was looking for a spot to park. She could faintly see two men in the front seats. One was Lt. Sudler and the other was the driver the CIA had assigned him.

That was when all hell broke loose. Annie watched as the windshield shattered and was splashed with red. The car sped up and hit another.

Annie stood from her seat, looking at the tops of the museums around them. The sniper had shot from up above. "Auggie, we have a situation. Shots fired."

"Annie, go into the museum. We have someone at the front desk that will take care of you," Auggie told her. "Do not go to them. Do _not_ blow your cover."

"Auggie, what about the kids?" Annie whispered, already taking a step towards them.

"We have a control team that will take care of it. Leave before you become a target yourself." Annie could already see people approach the two cars. Some looked familiar.

"Okay," Annie said, searching for the sniper one last time, before running into the Smithsonian.

* * *

><p>NCIS<p>

* * *

><p>Tony sighed and stretched. There had been no major cases all day. He looked at the clock on the edge of the computer screen and grinned. It was lunch. He took his phone from his pocket.<p>

It rang four times and then went to voice mail.

"Hi, this is Annie Walker. I can't get to my phone right now, so please leave a message." Then there was a beep.

"Hey, Annie. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me. I guess not, so I'll see you later," Tony said before he hung up.

"Is she already screening your calls, Tony?" Tim asked.

"Unlike all the girl's you've ever dated, McGee, no," Tony replied.

They were interrupted by Gibbs walking to his desk. "Get your gear. We've got an injured Marine and a dead driver."

* * *

><p>They had only gotten the bullets from the crime scene. The marine was in surgery at the hospital and would be speaking with them when he got out. The driver was down in autopsy.<p>

Tony leaned against his desk watching the monitor. Tim was showing them a video of the accident caught on one of the Smithsonian's security cameras. So far there were no leads, except that the sniper had been shooting from the top of one of the several museum buildings. There were, conveniently, no cameras that filmed many places on top of those buildings. The shooter had chosen one of those areas to set up in.

"McGee, rewind and zoom in on her," Gibbs said, pointing to a woman near the front of the museum.

Tim did as he was told. Tony was surprised to see Annie.

"Boss, she's Annie Walker. She works at the Smithsonian," Tony spoke up. The rest of the team turned to him.

"She does?" Gibbs asked. He turned back to the monitor. "Then why does she not come from inside the museum? And why does she leave only after the accident?"

Tony could find no way to answer.

* * *

><p>CA<p>

* * *

><p>Auggie had insisted that Annie go to Allen's that night. He had said that she needed something to help her forget her long day.<p>

Annie held her mug in both hands. She still had no idea if Lt. Sudler or his kids were alright. It left a bitterness in her mouth that she couldn't swallow.

Annie left as early as Auggie would let her that night. She just wasn't in the mood to be around so many happy people when four lives might have ended that day.

She got home and parked her car in the driveway. Only then did she notice the car that government plates. It was empty. Annie ran to the door of the main house.

"Danielle?" she called. "Danielle, are you okay?"

"Anne Walker?" a man asked as he came around the corner.

"Yes," Annie said. She could see her sister behind the man. Her eyes were wide and her hands covered her mouth. Michael was holding her.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS. Could you come with us please," he asked, but Annie knew that it was no question.

Then Annie saw Tony behind Agent Gibbs. His mouth that she has always seen smiling was set in a hard line, making his face emotionless.

* * *

><p>And there's chapter two. I wanted to post this over the weekend, but waited so that I can keep the posts on schedule, with no long waits. I'm rewarding myself with a bowl of chocolate pudding now. Chapter three is written and just needs edited. It will likely be posted next Thursday. I hope to have this and any other chaptered fics of mine finished before school starts next month. Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks once again to Cail Cregg for pointing out my mistake with the title. I don't think I'll ever forget again!

(For disclaimer, see chapter one.)

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Annie sat alone in the interrogation room. It reminded her of the last time she had been in one. The situations had been similar. She had been working and someone had been killed.

Gibbs and Tony stood behind the glass watching the young woman. There was a knock and Tim opened the door.

"Boss, we just got a call," he said rather nervously.

"From who?" Gibbs asked, still staring at Annie.

Tim visibly swallowed. "The agency. They're sending someone here."

The two men turned towards him with surprise. Tony looked back towards Annie. He sure knew how to pick them.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and a man and woman walked towards the team.<p>

The man was tall and obviously well built. His dark brown hair was kept neat, but curly. His eyes were unfocused and he held the woman's elbow as she led him, his white cane swishing over the ground in front of them. She was a tall blond woman. She gave off the same air of authority that Gibbs did.

"Excuse me," she spoke to Gibbs. "I'm Joan Campbell. This is my colleague, August Anderson. We called ahead."

Gibbs stood and walked around his desk, shaking hands with the formidable woman.

"Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he said. "To what do we owe the honor of having guests from the agency?"

"You seem to have one of our agents in custody," Joan replied.

"Anne Walker?"

"Annie," Auggie immediately corrected.

"She was a witness to an attempt on the life of a marine," Gibbs informed them.

"We know," Joan nodded. "The Director of Clandestine Services and I have spoken with your director. In a show of interagency cooperation, we have agreed to have Annie Walker work as a liaison between us. Along with Auggie," she said with a nod towards the man.

Gibbs raised a brow. "Liaisons with the CIA?"

"Annie and Auggie are privy to information that otherwise would not be released," Joan said. "Lt. Sudler was going to a meeting with Annie when he was shot."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called, still looking at Joan. "Go release Ms. Walker."

* * *

><p>Annie walked into the office, rubbing her chafed wrists. It was uncomfortable between her and Tony. He couldn't even look at her. He hadn't spoken to her except to tell her that she was free. Annie saw a familiar figure in the room. He was sitting behind a desk with his laptop.<p>

"Auggie?" she called.

He turned. "Annie," he said warmly. "Good to have you out of an interrogation room. Joan already left. She has other things to do."

"Good to be out of it," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Arthur wants us to be liaisons between NCIS and the agency for this case," he whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back. "Any news on the Sudlers?"

"The lieutenant was shot and is now recovering in the hospital. I haven't heard anything about the kids," he told her with a shrug.

Annie looked around and found GIbbs. "Gibbs?" she called and he turned to her. "Have you heard anything about the lieutenant's children?"

"His children?" Gibbs asked. "We were told that they were at home. One of our agents is en route to bring them here."

"They were in the car with him," Annie replied, shaking her head.

"McGee, play the security footage again," Gibbs ordered, stepping around Annie.

Tim did as he was told and they were soon watching the video again. Annie watched the windshield shatter once again and the SUV hit the car in front of it. It was what came after that no one had noticed before.

"There," Annie said, pointing to the teenage girl and her little brother as they walked away from the SUV. The camera hadn't filmed them getting out since they had left from the side facing away from it. They disappeared in the group of people starting to gather.

"Tony, Ziva, go talk to our lieutenant. Find out where his children may have went," Gibbs ordered. "They may be new targets."

The two left together and got in the car. Tony started the engine and pulled away. They were well away from the base when Ziva spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Fine. Why?" Tony asked.

"Annie," Ziva said slowly. "I thought you had liked her."

"Went away when I found out she's CIA," Tony said as he turned a corner.

"Really?" Ziva asked, unconvinced.

"Really."

The rest of the ride was silent. They walked into the hospital and to Lt. Sudler's room.

Tony knocked before he opened the door. "Lt. Sudler?"

The man in the bed turned towards them. His right arm was fixed into a sling. "Yes?"

Tony held his badge out. "Tony DiNozzo. NCIS. Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Yes," Sudler answered. "But do you know where my children are?"

"Not yet, but we are looking," Ziva said. "Do you have any idea where they could be?"

Sudler ran the hand that wasn't in the sling through his short hair. "When I was shot, I told them to run. Gail... I taught her what I could, if something like this ever happened."

"And that would be?" Tony asked.

"To access my bank account and get enough money to last a few weeks and to drop off the radar," Sudler said.

"Is there any family they may have gone to?" Tony asked.

"Their mom's mother. She lives in Baltimore, but she and Gail don't get along,"Sudler answered.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

"Go call Gibbs," Tony told her. "I'll finish talking with him."

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood from his desk and started to the elevator before stopping. Annie, who'd stood and followed him, almost bumped into him.<p>

"Walker, I don't remember asking you to come with me," he said.

"Agent Gibbs, I want to take care of this case as much as you do," Annie said.

Gibbs was silent a moment. "Anderson, are you coming, too?"

"I thought I'd stay where I can be useful," Auggie replied.

"Good," Gibbs replied and began to walk to the elevator again. "And it's just Gibbs."

Annie followed and they stood in the elevator together. It was silent, except for the sounds of the elevator moving. The doors opened and they walked into autopsy.

"Duck, do you have anything?" Gibbs called.

Ducky turned. He stood beside the body of the driver. "I believe so, Jethro." He waited till they were beside him and then pointed to the man's wounds. "The bullet punctured one of his lungs."

Gibbs looked at Ducky. "But he was a sniper."

"Suggesting that he either thought he was better than he was, or he's more used to other weapons," Ducky replied.

"Any idea of what type of bullet it was?" Annie asked.

Ducky looked at her with surprise. "You must be Anne Walker. No, for that you'll have to visit Abby. She's the forensic scientist."

Annie smiled. "It's Annie and thank you."

Gibbs walked away, not waiting for Annie.

Annie rolled her eyes and nodded goodbye to Ducky.

Ducky shook his head with a smile. "Just like Kaitlin," he said, before looking away from the elevator. "Mr. Palmer!"

* * *

><p>"Abby, what do you have?" Gibbs called as he walked into the young woman's lab. Techno music was playing loudly.<p>

"Gibbs! There you are," Abby said, turning the music down. Annie's eyebrows rose. "I knew you'd come down here soon!" She saw Annie and became less perky. "Who are you?"

"Annie Walk-"

"Abby," Gibbs interrupted, making the woman return to business.

"Oh, right," Abby said, turning to her computer. "The slug was a 7.62x54R, also known as a-"

"7.62 Russian," Gibbs supplied.

"Right," Abby said. "The ammunition for Draganov SVD sniper rifles. A fairly common Russian gun."

"So our sniper is likely Russian?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Abby said. She turned to Annie. "Now, who are you, again?"

Gibbs walked away as Annie answered.

"Does he do that often?" Annie asked.

Abby gave her a smile and a shrug before turning to one of her computers to work.

* * *

><p>Annie sat with Auggie at his desk. He was accessing the files on the lieutenant and his children. Gibbs had told them to go home. There was nothing they could do for now. They had checked as much as they could.<p>

Annie looked up as Tony entered the room and stopped when he saw them. He went to his desk and began to gather his things for the night.

Annie stood. Tony had been avoiding her all day. It was time that that stopped.

"Tony," she said.

He turned slowly.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

He shrugged and led them off to a corner.

"Why are you avoiding me, Tony?" Annie asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Annie," he sighed. "Let's not start this."

He tried to walk away, but Annie grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Tony, it's already started," Annie said, face hardening.

"You're with the agency," Tony hissed.

Even though she knew that was coming it still hurt. She pushed the pain away.

"Fine. We can't date. I get it," Annie said. "But we can't put this thing in front of this case. I want to get those kids back alive."

"Fine," Tony replied, before pulling away. He grabbed his things and walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Annie sagged against the wall. Now she knew why the agency supported dating within the agency. They already knew what you did for a living.

"Are you okay?" Auggie asked. Annie turned to him. She had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed him walk over.

"I'm alright," Annie replied.

Auggie raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Annie said. He placed his hand on her elbow and they began to walk out.

"You know I have a beer at my apartment with your name on it, if you like," Auggie said.

Her laughter could be heard as they walked out.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for that one. I'll try to get the next chapter out next Thursday, but I haven't finished it yet. When I posted all the other chapters, the one that would come after it was already finished except for a little editing. I hope you guys like it. Please review! It helps keep me focused with it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(For Disclaimer, see chapter One)

* * *

><p>Chapter Four.<p>

Three days had passed without any breaks in finding the Sudler children. They knew nothing of where they were or who might be hunting for them. Though Gail had taken the family's other car, it had shown up a day later, abandoned in a parking garage.

"Walker!"

Annie turned from watching Auggie typing into his laptop. She faced Gibbs. "Yes?"

He stood close enough that any who should not hear wouldn't. "What was the lieutenant coming to you for?"

"Lt. Sudler works on a weapons development team. It was recently discovered that someone on the team may be leaking information to our enemies," Annie spoke lowly.

"Who was the lead suspect?" Gibbs asked.

"A man named Nathan Dawson. Sudler had caught him acting suspiciously," Annie answered.

"Ziva, I want a history for Nathan Dawson. McGee, find his phone records. DiNozzo, find people who know him," Gibbs ordered as he walked away.

Annie bit her lip.

"Annie, it's going to be alright," Auggie spoke from his seat.

Annie sank down into her seat beside him. "I didn't say anything," she said lightly.

"Yes, but I should know when you're worrying by now."

* * *

><p>"GIBBS!" Ziva spoke up almost an hour later.<p>

"What've you got?" he asked, going to her desk. The others turned to her.

"Dawson was adopted when he was an infant. From Russia," Ziva informed them. "He has a brother there still." She hit a few of her keys and there was a head shot of a man who looked similar to Dawson on the screen. "Aleksei Pavlov, a known gunman in the Russian mafia."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. There was a connection between the attack on the Sudlers and Dawson now.

* * *

><p>Auggie stretched his arms above his head. Although he was used to being stuck behind a desk, he still got stiff after long periods of time. Annie kept nodding off beside him. Ziva and Tony were at their desks, at their computers from the sound of it. Tim was working on something in another room and Gibbs was talking to the director.<p>

Or was, he corrected his thoughts as he heard Gibbs walk to his desk.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight," Gibbs said. "Go home and get some sleep. Be ready to get back to work early tomorrow morning."

They all began to get up and gather their things, as Gibbs left. Auggie's makeshift desk was beside Tony's, which was a poor idea for whoever had placed it that way. Though he was blind, Auggie could still 'see' the animosity between Annie and Tony. He knew he wasn't the only one when he heard a barely audible sigh from Ziva.

Auggie slid his laptop into his bag and took out his cane. He didn't really want to be with Annie, if she was pining over another guy. "Ziva, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat before you head home?"

The other three stilled and stared at him. Ziva, with confusion, Annie, surprise, and Tony, shock.

"I believe I would like that," Ziva said. She walked to Auggie's side, and they left together.

"If your friend hurts her, I will kill him," Tony growled out.

Annie's head spun around so fast she nearly got a crick in her neck.

"What?!"

Tony looked down at her. "I won't let him get away with hurting her."

"Auggie wouldn't hurt... Oh," Annie said as she realized what was going on.

"Oh, what?" Tony asked.

"You like her," Annie said. Tony's eyes widened.

"No, I don't," he replied, shaking his head.

"Then why are you so protective over her?" Annie asked.

Tony shook his head as he finished gathering his things. "There's always rule number twelve to consider," he said, lowly.

Annie stared at him in confusion.

"Never date a coworker," he said as he walked out, leaving her alone.

As she, too, left for the night, Annie considered that maybe she and Tony never would have had a chance, even if she had really worked at the Smithsonian.

* * *

><p>Auggie took a sip of his beer.<p>

"Was there too much tension for you?"

Auggie's lips quirked up at Ziva's question. "You could say that."

"There's something that confuses me about you and Annie," Ziva said, speaking unsurely.

"What's that?" Auggie asked.

"Do you... have feelings for her, other than friendship?"

Auggie sipped from his beer again before answering.

"Seeing as how you're in the same boat, I'll tell you," Auggie said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ziva asked.

Auggie set his beer down on the table and folded his hands under his chin.

"You have feelings for Tony," he spoke softly.

Ziva's eyes widened, but she controlled the rest of her reaction, even if he was blind.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Auggie leaned back in his seat.

"You're lying. I may be blind, but I could see it a mile away. The way you two act around each other... And if anyone would notice it, it would be me," Auggie said, tilting his head down toward the table.

"And why would that be?" Ziva asked him, frustrated that a nearly complete stranger had noticed her feelings for Tony,

He picked his head up and, even though he was blind, he seemed to look into her eyes.

"Because I've fallen for Annie, who's also my best friend."

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for now. That just about ends all TonyAnnie. Now I can get into all the Augnie and Tiva goodness. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

(For disclaimer, see Chapter One.)

I know this is a little late, but I know pretty much nothing about guns. I got just about everything about the rifle from squidoo. Just look up the name of the gun and you'll pretty much see it. Now that I got that out of the way, here's this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five.<p>

When Annie stepped out of the elevator with Auggie the next day, she finally was met with a different, and much more welcome, sight. Most mornings the other members of the team were sitting at their separate desks, going over any possible leads, frowns on their faces because they knew most of these "leads" were useless.

This morning, however, the rest of the team looked relieved and were working with renewed fervor. Gibbs looked towards them as they sat at Auggie's desk.

"A car was reported missing near where the last one that was stolen was found," he informed them. "It was seen in a parking garage last night."

Tim looked up from his computer with a smile. "I just checked the security video for the building. Gail Sudler was driving. And they haven't left yet."

"Let's go get them," Gibbs said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The garage was starting to fill up with the cars of the people who worked nearby. They checked each floor for the car. They finally found it on the next to the last floor.<p>

Tony pointed it out. Gibbs motioned for Tim and Ziva to watch for anyone coming. Annie and Tony followed Gibbs to the car.

They could only see Gail, laying in the backseat. A blanket covered her and the rest of the seat.

Gibbs tapped on the window, waking the girl. She jerked away from the door, fear in her eyes.

"Ms. Sudler, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, of NCIS. We're here to keep you and your brother safe," he said, showing her his badge.

She nearly crumpled in relief. She shakily unlocked and opened the door the three adults were gathered around.

"Where's your brother?" Annie asked.

With a small smile, Gail lifted the blanket and placed it on the seat beside her. Where it had covered most of the floorboard in front of her, lay the young boy. Blake Sudler sat up, blinking.

"Gail?" he asked as he crawled into her lap.

"We're safe, Blake," she said as she wrapped her arms around her little brother. She looked up at Gibbs. "We're finally safe."

As Blake was being settled into a car to go back to the navy yard, Gail stopped Gibbs.

"How's our dad?" she whispered.

"He's waiting at the navy yard," Gibbs replied.

Gail smiled and quickly slid into the backseat of the car.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and Blake ran out, with Gail following close behind. Sitting at Tony's desk was Noah, with Abby there as well.<p>

As soon as the lieutenant saw his children, he stood. All three met in the middle of the room. Blake wrapped his arms around his dad's waist and Gail hugged him on his good side. Noah held them as tightly to him as possible.

The team went to their desks quietly, giving the family time.

Gibbs was working on paper work when Gail came up to his desk. He leaned back and looked at her as he took his glasses off. "Yes?"

Gail looked back at her dad and brother and then turned back to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, I have to show you something," she took a cell phone from her pocket. She opened it and pressed a few buttons before handing it to Gibbs. "I showed it to my dad already and he agrees."

Gibbs looked down at the phone, slipping his glasses back on. It showed a text message from a blocked number. _You can run only so long._

"What has your dad agreed about?" Gibbs asked, as he looked up.

Gail visibly swallowed. "As long as this man runs free, we're in danger," she looked down at the desk. "Sir, I don't want to run for the rest of my life."

"Meaning?"

Gail looked up and square into Gibbs eyes. "If I go out, I can draw him out."

"Absolutely not," Gibbs said.

"Sir, I am the daughter of a marine. I'm joining the marines when I graduate," Gail said. She looked back at her dad. "Dad taught me duty to my country when he shipped out after 9/11. Then he taught me duty to my family when my mom got sick. It just so happens that this falls under both categories. Please. I want to do this."

Gibbs' face hardened. "If we do this, we do this my way," he said. "You're going to wear a vest. You'll be in a fairly crowded place and I'll have people posted throughout the area for your protection and to take down the gunman."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>Okay. That leads to the second part of this fic. Now that the kids have been found, the team must deal with Aleksei Pavlov. Sorry that there wasn't any fluff in this chapter, but I hope to make up for that in the next few. Next Thursday, they must prepare for the mission. There'll be about four more chapters after that, which I hope to have completely written out soon. Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

(For Disclaimer, see Chapter One.)

Thanks, Gail Cregg, for reminding me of why Gail is being used as bait. I think I've tried my best to explain that in this chapter. Is it sad that for some reason I thought that was a little funny?

Sorry it's a bit late. I've had to start getting ready for school and I still feel so lost. And please excuse any OOCness.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Later that night, Ziva left at the same time as Tony. She could see the same tension that she felt in him. All the members of the team were stressing out about the next day. Nothing could go wrong.

"So are you and Anderson meeting later on?"

Ziva turned to Tony. He looked... irritated. Almost... jealous.

"Auggie and I are not seeing each other," she replied as the elevator doors opened and they walked out to the parking lot together.

"Oh, so you both are just interested in a _casual _relationship," he said.

Ziva flinched as though he had slapped her. Though she would have been able to stop a physical blow, this one hurt much more.

"Auggie and I are not like that," she said quietly.

"Could have fooled me," Tony replied. "All those little smiles you gave, even though he can't damn well _see _them."

"Tony," she said, temper rising. "Auggie and I understand one another. We are in similar situations."

"Oh, and what are those?" Tony sneered.

"We're both in love with are blind best friends," she said harshly. She walked away from him, leaving him surprised, lost, and confused.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. He just royally screwed everything over (again) with the one woman he could ever possibly love.

* * *

><p>Annie bit her bottom lip as she waited for the light to turn green.<p>

"What's wrong, Annie?"

She turned her head to look at the blind man in her passenger seat and turned back to the light.

"I'm confused," she finally whispered.

Auggie barely heard her over the sounds of the radio playing softly, passing cars, and the spring rain. "Tell me and I can try to help," he told her.

"Why is Gibbs going to let Gail be in danger? Even with all the plans we made... Things still go wrong," Annie said, running a hand through her hair as the light finally turned green.

"There's a lot that went into Gibb's decision," Auggie started. "I'm personally glad that he was the one who had to make it. I know it wasn't easy."

Auggie trailed off and was quiet for so long Annie thought that he might not continue.

"The agency may have convinced the navy, doctors, and those involved with the lieutenant that it was for the best that he died for a little while. It was the only way he could be safe from the people who tried to kill him while he was in the hospital.

"Gail saw the sniper well enough that he's worried that she could identify him. That makes her his new target. The message on her phone was to show that he could still find them," Auggie frowned. "He was playing with them. He wanted them to be scared when he finally came after them."

Annie stopped in front of his apartment building. Auggie had slipped into his thoughts. His explanation had helped, but it didn't lessen her anxiety. She rested her head against the steering wheel.

"I should have noticed him. I should have called the meeting off," Annie whispered, guiltily. "It was a rookie mistake and it cost a man his life and almost three others."

"You weren't the only one watching the meeting, Annie. We should have noticed him, too," Auggie said. He paused, hoping she was listening. "It doesn't matter anymore what _should have _happened. The only thing that matters is that we learn from our mistakes and work harder to correct them."

Annie turned her head, ear pressed to the wheel. In the dark it looked like Auggie was really looking at her. She felt a pang in her chest as she wondered if he had thought of that when he lost his sight. If anything, he lived it. She leaned back and across to him, wrapping her arms around him. After a moment he wrapped his around her. Annie buried her head between his neck and shoulder. She could smell his cologne and that scent that was just Auggie. She drew in the comfort that she knew she only got with Auggie.

Reluctantly, Annie pulled back and sat up straight.

"The offer still stands for you to come upstairs?" Auggie said, but Annie thought that if she did go upstairs they would be doing a bit more than drinking and their friendship meant more to her.

"It's alright," Annie said. "I got to get home."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Auggie said as he opened his door. He straightened his cane and got out of the car.

"Be careful!" Annie called right before he shut the door. She watched him till he got into the building and then drove away. Though she was still worried about the next day, there was something else on her mind.

Auggie. He was always there for her. No matter what. _Even if it meant committing some form of treason._ She had never had such a wonderful friend, so it was really no wonder that she found herself in this predicament.

Every time her thoughts had turned this way, she had always pushed them away. She would repeat to herself over and over that he was her best friend and nothing more.

This time, she couldn't lie to herself. Not anymore. She was falling for Auggie. Had been probably since she had met the strong, independent, blind man.

* * *

><p>Auggie leaned his back against the door after he shut it.<p>

In a way, he was happy that Annie hadn't come to his apartment. In the car it had gotten to be too much. In that embrace, Auggie had finally found the answer to what he truly felt for the woman who was supposed to be his best friend.

He was completely, utterly head-over-heels in love with Annie Walker.

* * *

><p>"Abby!"<p>

The goth didn't hear Tim.

"Abby!" he called again. This time she turned to him and turned the music down.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"It's late. What are you doing here still?" he asked her.

"I'm making sure the computers are ready to work for tomorrow," she said.

Tim looked at the computers and didn't see the normal set up. There was a separate one right next to Abby's.

"So you'll be working with Anderson tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," Abby said. "We'll be the eyes and ears over the entire operation."

"Yeah," Tim said, looking down.

"Tim, are you... jealous?" Abby asked.

Tim shook his head. "No. Not at all."

"Oh, Tim," Abby said, giving him a hug. "He could never work as well as we do. Besides," she said with a sparkle in her eyes, "he's obviously only interested in Annie."

"What?" he asked, but, nevertheless, more at ease. "He went out with Ziva."

"Auggie and Ziva?" Abby scoffed. "Really?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs took a sip from his mug. He went to a toolbox in the corner and opened it. In the lid was a picture. He took it out and over to the light to see it better.<p>

The picture was of his daughter. He still thought of what a beautiful little girl she was and how in the world did he and Shannon make her.

"Kelly, I won't let anything happen to this family," he whispered softly into the silence, giving his daughter the promise he wished he could have given to her, but was now giving to another family.

* * *

><p>Annie woke suddenly. She sat up and put her head into her hands. She shivered. She had sweat completely through her night clothes. She reached to her phone on her nightstand and flipped it open, dialing the number she knew from heart.<p>

It rang and rang, until she thought it was going to go to voice mail. Finally, he answered.

"Annie?" Auggie asked, voice only slightly sounding like she had woken him from a deep sleep. "Annie? Was it a nightmare?"

"Yeah," Annie whispered, embarrassed.

"Let's talk for a while, okay," Auggie said. "Just till you feel like you can sleep again."

* * *

><p>I had to leave it with a sweet moment. This might be the last chapter for a little while. I can't promise I'll have them out on Thursdays. I'm beginning my first year in college so I have no idea how my classes are going to be. Wish me luck! I'll try to get the other chapters out soon. The good news is that there's only a few left. Next chapter is the mission! Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to penguincrazy! Your review came at the perfect time. I had just had my first day of welcome week (where the school shoves all the freshman into doing anything and everything possible) and was overwhelming. Not to mention I had to drive over an hour to get home after that. Yeah, I actually saw a car driving on the wrong side of the road. Didn't really care for that. And I'm not stopping this story, or any of my others, cotedepablo911. I just can't promise that the updates will be as regular, though it touches me that you wanted me to keep updating! I wrote the majority of this in my communications and geography classes.

(For Disclaimer, see chapter one)

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven.<p>

Annie looked up at the buildings around her. She felt like a rookie again, ever since the last failed mission. She would _not_ let the same mistakes happen again.

There were no signs of the sniper yet.

Annie had a clear view of Gail, who was sitting in an outside cafe, and the rest of the street. Gail had her phone on, open to tracing.

The spring weather had once again become chilly. The sweatshirt Gail wore almost hid the bulk of her bulletproof vest completely. Annie pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

"Auggie, I'm stealing you from the agency," she heard Abby say. Annie pushed her sunglasses further up her nose to hide her searching eyes.

Auggie laughed. "We have video feed," he simply told those listening.

Annie shifted her hair to cover her ear, and its earpiece, better.

"Do you have a visual on Pavlov?" Annie heard Gibbs ask.

"We're running facial recognition now, but so far there are no matches," Abby supplied. "Seriously! This is real time feed! There's no lag or blurs!"

"That's an agency satellite," Annie could tell Auggie was smiling. He was in his element. That thought caused her to relax slightly. She always had Auggie watching her back.

"Abby! Anderson! Focus!" Gibbs ordered them.

"Yes, Gibbs," Abby replied while Auggie apologized. It was only a short time later that they heard a computer's alarm sound. "Gibbs, we've got a match. Fifteen yards and closing."

"DiNozzo. David," Gibbs ordered.

Annie watched the two appear out of the crowd and start to walk towards Pavlov.

"He's on a cell phone," Ziva observed.

"Gibbs, he's not alone," Annie said.

"Why do you think that?"

"He's on a cell phone and he's not near a computer. He doesn't have the computer skills he would need to run the trace. He wouldn't know if Gail had moved since he last saw where she was," Annie told them.

"Abby, find out where that trace is coming from," Gibbs ordered.

Tony and Ziva backed off enough, so that he wouldn't notice them, but they could still see if he took out a weapon.

"The trace is still going. It's coming from a laptop, piggybacking off of a Wi-Fi cafe, a block away. Exactly where a car is parked," Abby told them.

There was a shift in the crowd and Annie could see Pavlov. His eyes were constantly moving, but never where they should be looking. He wasn't trained for this kind of work.

"McGee, you're with me," Gibbs said.

Annie found out later that when Gibbs and McGee approached the car, they weren't too surprised to find Nathan Dawson.

Annie felt appreciation for their teamwork as she watched Tony and Ziva apprehend one man, while she heard Gibbs and Tim take the other.

"Both men have been arrested and are being transported," Gibbs said. "Annie, bring Gail back to her family."

"Yes, sir," Annie replied as she stood. She walked away from her table and across the street. As she approached, Gail looked up from her crossword puzzle.

"Is it over?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Annie said, with a smile. "We're supposed to report to the navy yard, and then you and your family can go home."

Gail quickly gathered the few things she had with her and they walked to her car. They got in and Annie drove off.

"I'll meet you at the front door, Annie," Auggie said, surprising her. She hadn't known he was still listening.

"Sure," Annie replied.

"What?" Gail asked.

"Oh, Auggie's going to meet us when we get there," Annie answered.

"Auggie? The blind guy?" Gail asked curiously.

"Yeah," Annie said as she merged onto the highway.

"Are you two dating?" Gail asked as she checked her phone for messages.

"No," Annie said, biting her lip. Was she really that obvious?

Gail looked at her for a moment before she spoke. "But you want to."

Annie never replied.

* * *

><p>That's chapter seven. There's a few more chapters left, so it's not over yet. I'll try to get the others out soon. Please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sweethearts! Sorry, it's taken so long, but I've been so busy at school. I've had this written for a little bit, but I wasn't completely happy with it. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. I think they do, but I'm a perfectionist.

(For Disclaimer, see Chapter One.)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight.<p>

Auggie met them at the door like he had said he would. Together they took the elevator down. The doors finally opened and Gail quickly slipped out. Annie and Auggie followed her at a slower pace.

When the two reached the team's workspace they were greeted by the sight of the small family hugging each other once more. Annie quietly led Auggie to his desk, to wait for the team.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon all four walked in. They smiled at the sight of the family, who were now sitting together.

"Thank you," Lt. Sudler told them all. He had one hand on his daughter's shoulder and his son was sitting in his lap.

Director Vance strode in and nodded towards Gibbs, who sat down with a rare smile.

"Lt. Sudler, the agency has asked me to convey their gratitude to you and your family. Your testimony may be called on, but it may not be needed. The man assisting Pavlov was Nathan Dawson. They've both been taken into custody and are awaiting trial," Vance told them. His lips quirked up in a smile. "You can return to your home and lives."

The Sudlers' thanked the people in the room and left with the director.

"Write up your reports," Gibbs ordered his team and they sat down to their work. Annie and Auggie sat together, typing their own reports.

When she was finished, Annie stood and stretched. The others were still working. (She had to stop herself from laughing when she saw Gibbs' method of typing-hunt, curse, and peck.)

"Anyone want coffee?" she asked. Every hand raised, but Tony's. Instead, he stood.

"I'll go with you. I know what they like and we might be able to carry them all in one trip," he said with a smile.

Annie nodded and they left the room. They walked quietly and Tony showed her into a room that had a coffee pot. They sat as they waited for it to brew.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry," Tony said suddenly.

"It's okay," Annie said.

"So, uh, you and Auggie?" he asked.

Annie looked away and blushed. Did everyone see it?! "Yeah," she finally replied. "You and Ziva?"

Tony stiffened. "I don't know what you mean."

Annie snapped. She smacked her hand against the table and stood. "Yes, you do. You know you like her and she likes you. Get over whatever's keeping you from her. Life doesn't wait for you."

Tony sat in the room, long after the door slammed. When the door opened again he looked up to see, surprisingly, Gibbs.

"Walker came back without the coffee," he said. "What'd you do?"

"She thinks I'm in love with Ziva," Tony scoffed.

"Are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course not!" Tony replied, shocked that Gibbs would think something like that.

Gibbs gave a sigh that said he was too old for this and sat in a chair beside Tony.

"We both know that there are only two reasons a suspect protests too much," Gibbs told him. "Either they're completely innocent, which is rare, or they're without a doubt guilty."

Gibbs gave him a look that told him which one he thought it was. "Walker, as much as it pains me to say this about a spook, is observant. If she wasn't with the agency I'd want her with NCIS," he said. "Don't insult her, and everyone else, by denying the truth."

Gibbs stood and walked to the door. He paused, hand resting on the doorknob. Without turning he spoke. "My rules are my own. You have to make your own." And then he left.

Tony stood and finished making the coffees before returning to the main room. He gave the first to Gibbs, who was back at his typing, then McGee. He gave Auggie his and turned to Annie.

As he handed her the cup he whispered. "Thank you."

Annie raised her brows, but Tony turned and went to Ziva's desk.

"Ziva, can we talk later?" he asked quietly.

Ziva looked up at him, confused. "Of course."

It wasn't long until Auggie finished his report. He leaned back and turned to Annie. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Annie said as she stood. Auggie stood beside her and they gathered their things.

The team noticed and leaned back at their desks. Tim sent a quick message to Abby and Ducky. The two soon joined them.

Annie and Auggie were finally ready. Gibbs stood and walked over to them. He shook Annie's hand then Auggie's.

"If we have to work with the agency again, I want you two," he said before going back to his desk.

"From the boss, that's a big compliment," Tony said as he came over and shook their hands. "Keep in touch."

"It was good to work with the agency again," Ziva told them.

"As allies of the same country this time, rather than fellow intelligence agencies," Auggie replied to everyone's surprise.

"Should have known that an agent would do background searches," Ziva smiled, which made the others laugh. Auggie smiled, silently thanking Ziva for not calling him a _former _agent.

"Take good care of yourselves," Tim told them.

Abby nearly tackled the two in a hug. "Don't disappear on us!" she told them.

Ducky came over and shook their hands. "It was a pleasure to meet and work with you."

Annie looked up at Auggie. She could see the same emotions on his face that was on hers. They didn't want to leave yet.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva left together that night. They took Tony's car and stopped at a bar. It was as they were waiting for their drinks that Ziva asked about what he had wanted to talk to her about.<p>

Tony looked down at the table. There were rings from past glasses. "Do you remember when we were in Paris?"

Ziva smiled. "Yes."

"You also remember how we agreed not to tell anyone and to never let it happen again?" Tony asked, looking up into her face. One of his hands traced a ring.

"I do," Ziva said, giving nothing away.

"I," Tony paused, unsure of what to say, "don't think I can do that anymore."

"Why?" Ziva asked, still not showing her emotions. It was making Tony nervous.

"Because I don't want to," Tony replied. "I want it to happen again. A lot, if I can help it."

Ziva finally smiled. "I . . . feel the same way."

The waitress delivered their drinks to an empty table. She looked around, but there were no signs of the cute couple that had entered together.

* * *

><p>"You're here late," Tim observed as he entered Abby's lab.<p>

Abby looked up and smiled. "Yeah. I'm trying to finish updating my system."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Abby said. "The Navy sent new updates during the mission and this is the first chance I've had to take care of it."

Tim sat beside her. "Can I help?"

Abby smiled up at him and their hands brushed. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled off the main road and into the driveway. There was no one in sight. He shut the door behind him and shifted his hold on the two bouquets he held. One with red roses, the other pink.<p>

He walked through the grass until he reached the right stones. A cool breeze blew as he knelt down and placed the flowers in front of the two headstones side by side. He leaned back and sat down awkwardly.

He sat, quietly thinking of his wife and daughter.

"They're safe," he said, speaking of the Sudlers. "No one's going to hurt their family again."

He imagined he could hear a little girl laughing. He looked around, but saw no one. He slowly stood and went back to his car.

* * *

><p>It's almost finished! I'm still not really happy with this chapter, but I didn't know what else to do. Only about two more chapters left. I hope you liked this! Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! The last two chapters have been written and will soon be up! In the mean time I've been able to go back and edit the past chapters, so if you need to go back and read those to remember what has happened up to this point it won't be quite as painful. Also, I'll be visiting the Smithsonian soon (Yay!) so if I see anything that I must fix, then I'll be back once more to rework the beginning.

I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I don't believe in forcing something if it won't come and it hasn't for a while for this story. Thank you to everyone who has been asking me to come back, because it's unlikely I would have without you!

(For Disclaimer, see chapter one.)

Chapter Nine.

It came as no surprise that John called them on the way to drop off Auggie to tell them that they both could take the next day off.

As they got closer to Auggie's apartment, Annie became even more nervous. She didn't want to be a hypocrite. She had told Tony that he should tell Ziva how he really felt, knowing that she hadn't told Auggie about her own feelings. She had to take that leap, even if she fell.

Auggie could feel all the nervous energy Annie seemed to emit. He found himself becoming anxious as well. Had she realized that he was in love with her and didn't feel the same? Did she not want them to be friends anymore?

The car finally rolled to a stop in the parking spot designated for Auggie's apartment. Auggie made no move to leave and Annie found herself unable to speak.

"Annie," he finally said, voice loud in the silence. "Tell me what's wrong."

Annie blinked. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

Auggie fidgeted with his cane. "Annie, I _know_ you. You're nervous about something and it's getting worse the closer we get to my apartment. _Talk_ to me."

Annie bit her lip and moved her hand to rest on top of the one of his that held his cane. "Ask me inside."

"Why?"

"Ask me."

Auggie, still very much confused, paused before speaking. "Do you want to come in?"

"I'd love to," Annie replied. "I believe someone offered me a beer. I hope that offer still stands."

Auggie smiled, unable to help himself. "Always."

They both stepped out of the car and, with his hand on her elbow, walked up to his apartment. Auggie unlocked the door and turned the light on for Annie. He hung his cane by the door and went to the kitchen to get their beers.

"Annie?" he called upon his return to the main room.

"I'm right here," she said quietly, only a few feet from him. He held out her bottle and they brushed hands as she took it. As she followed him to the couch he noticed that she'd taken her heels off. This wouldn't be a short talk.

They sat in silence, both not knowing what to say. Annie felt terrible watching Auggie, knowing he still believed that something was wrong. But she did not know how to broach the subject that would change their relationship forever, especially if he did not feel the same.

"Auggie…" Annie started and paused, grasping for words. Then she remembered how she felt every time she was on a mission. When she felt lost or doubted herself, Auggie was there. "You know you're the one person I trust the most, right?"

Auggie nodded jerkily. "I'm always on your side when you feel like you're alone."

Annie smiled. She was so lucky to have met the man beside her. "You're always there for me. I called you in the middle of the night and you answered! Auggie, I can't imagine life without you."

"But?" Auggie prompted, biting the inside of his cheek.

"There is no but," she said. "We might one day be assigned to different departments or posted in different places. I don't want to ever lose you."

"Annie, you're my best friend," Auggie chided. He left the _'And I love you' _unsaid. "You'll never lose me."

"But what if I don't want to be friends anymore? What if I want to be more?"

Auggie's heart broke and he almost didn't hear her second sentence. His mind crashed to a halt as he tried to process what she was saying. "What do you mean?" he asked, voice husky.

"I like you, Auggie," she said softly. "I think I've always liked you. And I think that that like could turn to more."

Auggie quickly judged where she was sitting by her voice, before he reached out and found her face. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, then resting their foreheads against each other.

"I should have known that I'd fall for you the moment you said that you had gone to a Mingus tribute concert," he whispered. She laughed before shifting and they were kissing once more.

And the final chapter will be posted right before I leave school today! Only a few hours left! Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm posting this early and as soon as I get out of this history thing I'm taking my car and leaving because I have a terrible headache. Hope y'all enjoy it! I can't believe I actually wrote both chapters in two days after several months of being blocked. I'm sorry if they seem kind of short. It's been fun returning to this because I lost all my notes for it and pretty much had to work from scratch once again.

(For Disclaimer, see chapter one.)

Chapter Ten.

Annie and Auggie held hands over the gearshift as Annie drove. They rolled to a stop at the guard shack.

"I.D.?" the guard asked and Annie handed him both hers and Auggie's. He disappeared into the shack. Auggie squeezed her hand as they waited, giving her the smile that she was now the only one to receive. The guard came back and gave them back their cards, before waving them through.

Annie parked in the spot now reserved for them and they stepped out. They walked to the building, arm in arm, much like how they had before they got together.

They got only a few stares as they walked together before the elevator doors closed behind them, hiding them from sight. Auggie raised his hand to her cheek and kissed her chastely. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," she replied as the doors opened and they drew apart once more. They stepped out and got more stares.

"Good to have you back again," Gibbs called as they made their way to the desk, already set up, for the post of CIA Liaisons. "I'd much rather have to work with you than Kort, like last time."

"Sorry about that. I was out of the country," Annie said as she put her things down. She glanced at the photo on display. "What are we looking at?"

"Petty officer Michael Witt was working with the agency on board the USS Arkansas. He was found dead this morning with the ship in port in Norfolk," Ziva said as she moved to stand beside Annie, showing her the new ring that adorned the third finger on her left hand. Annie's mouth dropped open before she grinned and mouthed _'congratulations.'_

As Ziva relayed a new lead to Gibbs, Annie smiled. Despite the grisly picture of the dead sailor right next to her, Annie felt happy and content with her life. But it was time to get to work.

"Walker, what was Witt reporting on to the agency?"

As I hope you were able to realize, this is much further in the future. Like several months or even years. Also, I tried to make it as obvious as possible that their special post is on a needed basis and not permanent.

It's been fun working on this once more, but I am happy to finally post it as a complete story. I hope all of you have enjoyed it and don't forget to review and tell me so!


End file.
